


the griefs that fate assigns

by Imestelomel



Series: Jaytim Week: VDE [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demigods, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, Comfort, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Greeks, JayTim Week, Jaytim Week: VDE, Lowkey mention of my boy Leo Valdez, M/M, Secret Relationship, Title from the Odyssey, Uncertainty, romans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imestelomel/pseuds/Imestelomel
Summary: "After eight years of Camp Half-Blood every summer, Tim could definitively say that his bunk in Cabin #6 felt more like home than any other place in the world.But this house was just down the road from the Wayne house, and the Wayne house meant Jason, who was more ‘home’ than any physical place could ever be."(AKA the Demigod AU/Greek & Roman secret relationship fic that nobody asked for.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jaytim Week: VDE  
> Day 4: Secret Relationship  
> (This work will be updated as soon as it's betaed. Apologies for the crappy grammar and awkward moments.)

Tim stared at the ceiling from where he lay spread eagle on the bed. He didn’t like to think of it as  _ his _ bed anymore; in fact, the entire house held little sentimental value for him. After eight years of Camp Half-Blood every summer, he could definitively say that his bunk in Cabin #6 felt more like home than any other place in the world.

But this house was just down the road from the Wayne house, and the Wayne house meant Jason, who was more ‘home’ than any physical place could ever be.

Tim sighed and glanced at the digital clock on the outside of his laptop, gifted to him by his godly parent, Athena. It was almost eleven o’clock, and while Jason had told him he might not be able to get away until midnight, he was worried that something had gone wrong. There were so many things that could delay Jason. He could have been attacked by monsters, retained at Camp Jupiter, or even found out by his Legacy adopted father. 

Tim once again cursed the fact that a demigod-friendly cell phone still hadn’t been invented. Iris messages were far too inconvenient when you were trying to reach your secret Roman boyfriend, and it wasn’t as if he’d be able to contact anyone at Camp Jupiter to inquire about Jason’s well-being. Even just visiting Bruce Wayne, though he was only something like a sixth generation Legacy, would be a terrible idea. Legacies were honor bound to support the Legion in times of war, and if Jason and Tim’s relationship was found out, Bruce could quickly become an enemy.

He considered the problem of Iris messages again. Perhaps he should look into developing a prototype of a demigod cell when he got back to Camp (if he got back to camp). Surely a casing of celestial bronze, or even Imperial gold could dampen-

Tim was roused from his thoughts by a soft knock on the window. He shot up to to see Jason peering in through the windowpane, blue eyes wide, as if to better drink in the sight of Tim. He quickly moved forward to open the window, and scooted back so the son of Mars could tumble onto the bed, which was luckily just underneath the windowsill.

“ _ Tim _ ,” Jason said in a pitch that was almost a whine. He launched himself off his knees until he had pinned Tim underneath him, bruising his lips with a fierce kiss. Tim groaned against his mouth, half due to relief that Jason had made it back to him, and half due to the slow, simmering heat that the kiss had ignited under his skin.

Tim’s hands moved up to cup Jason’s face and push him back just far enough so he could get a good look at him. “Gods, Jason, I was so  _ worried _ that you weren’t going to make it! I almost couldn’t handle it anymore.”

Jason laughed, and the sound rumbled through his chest so much that Tim felt it in his own. “Tim, we agreed on  _ midnight _ . It’s not even eleven!”

Tim frowned. “I don’t care what time it is, with the way things have been lately between the Camps, I think I’ve had the right to worry.”

Jason’s smile slipped a little, and he rolled so that he was laying on his side, facing Tim and resting one hand in the center of his chest. “Yeah, I know what you mean.” He sighed, using his thumb to twirl the Imperial gold ring on his finger, stamped with crossed javelins. Tim knew the ring, if twisted correctly, turned into an Imperial gold dagger, gifted to Jason by Mars. He had used it only once in front of Tim, but that was enough to know that it was essentially an extension of his arm.

He remembered it as if it was minutes, not years, ago. He had been nine, going on ten years old, confused as all hell and scared out of his mind. Tim had been chased and cornered by a couple of hellhounds, who were gearing up for a final blow when Jason had snuck up from behind to use his dagger to slice through them like a hot knife through butter. After explaining the basics to Tim (“ _ You’re a demigod, we’re heading to Camp Half-Blood, and no, I’m not high on LSD _ ”), Jason had escorted him personally to the borders of Camp, where he had urged Tim forward with a little salute and a smile. “ _ Come by next time you’re home and say hi _ ,” he had said cheerfully, before disappearing into the forest. 

Tim always thought he had fallen a little in love with him that day.

Tim twisted to face Jason, slotting his fingers through Jason’s to hold their hands to his heart. “Jason,” he whispered, voice cracking, “What are we going to  _ do? _ ”

His boyfriend shook his head and sighed. “I don’t know. The Legion’s already preparing for war; maybe not formally, but the Senate is just waiting for the right moment to declare it. And when they do, there’s not going to be a single place in the U.S. where we can hide.”

Tim shut his eyes, trying not to get overwhelmed. “I’ve done a little digging. There’s supposedly an island where a Titan’s daughter lives. It’s paradise, tucked away from the rest of the world by the Gods, and while it’s reported to be impossible to find on purpose, I know someone who has been there twice.”

Jason frowned. “There’s no way that kind of thing comes without a price.”

“It doesn’t,” Tim sighed. “I’ve heard that time...works differently there. It can feel like a week on the island, but a month or even two could pass out here in the world without any sign. I think...I think if we tried to stay there, we could never come back to the same world we know.”

They let the words sink in for a moment, and wondered if that was a sacrifice they were willing to make to guarantee that they could stay together. Tim wished, not for the last time, that the Camps had stayed on friendlier terms during their lifetimes. Demigod lifetimes were short, after all, and he couldn’t help but feel the Gods had cursed Jason and Tim for trying to love each other. That, or Aphrodite was just using their dramatic romance as her favorite soap opera. It wouldn’t be the first time after all.

Jason’s arm snaked around Tim’s waist to pull him closer, and Tim automatically ducked his head into the curve of Jason’s neck. “Let’s not worry about this tonight,” Jason said in a soothing voice. “You’re home for a couple of months, and I know I’m here for at least another few weeks. Let’s just...enjoy this night together, please?”

Tim nodded into his neck, and sat up, pulling Jason with him so that they could get ready for bed. They stripped down to their boxers before slipping under the covers together. Jason held out his arm so that Tim could curl up at his side. They fit perfectly together, and Tim wondered if his life was actually a Greek tragedy, since the man that he loved - the only man he could ever love - had been destined to be on the other side of the war since the beginning.

The Fates were known for being cruel.

Tim mentally shook himself from his thoughts, and closed his eyes, taking comfort in the feel of Jason’s heartbeat and the sound of his breathing. Jason was right. For now, all they could do was savor each other.

“Jason,” he whispered, his thoughts already clouding, “No matter what happens, I’m always gonna love you.”

Tim felt the brush of Jason’s lips at the top of his head, and the arm around his shoulder tightened. “I love you, too, Tim. Always.”

Content, Tim let sleep claim him.

When he dreamed, he dreamed of New Rome. He dreamed of a little cream-colored townhouse overlooking the lake, with flower boxes in the windows and a dark red door. He dreamed of Jason cooking dinner, and walking up to wrap his arms around him from behind, matching Imperial gold bands on their left ring fingers. He dreamed of falling asleep next to him every night, and waking up to his bright blue eyes every morning.

He dreamed of home.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea how my brain came up with torturing Jason and Tim in a Greeks v Romans setting, but I'm not sorry.
> 
> Remember to take a break to stretch, walk around, get some water and roll out those tense shoulders! Selfcare is important for everyone!


End file.
